DONTNOD Entertainment
Dontnod Entertainment (stilizzato DONTNOD Entertainment) è uno sviluppatore indipendente con sede a Parigi, in Francia. La compagnia è stata fondata dal direttore di Criterion Games, Oskar Guilbert, nel 2008. Il suo primo gioco Tripla A è stato un action in terza persona, Remember Me. Storia Dontnod Entertainment è stata fondata da Hervé Bonin, Aleksi Briclot, Alain Damasio, Oskar Guilbert e Jean-Maxime Moris nel Giugno del 2008 insieme a diversi ex-dipendenti di Criterion, ed EA.Remember Me: Capcom announces new IP from Dontnod EntertainmentDontnod Entertainment Outlines its First Video Game on Console ''Remember Me'' Prima che venisse chiamato Remember Me, il primo gioco di Dontnod era in sviluppo con il titolo Adrift. Il gioco era ambientato in una Parigi inondata in seguito a una terribile alluvione, il giocatore avrebbe potuto esplorarla camminando sui tetti degli edifici. Inizialmente Dontnod aveva stipulato una collaborazione con . Adrift sarebbe dovuto essere un'esclusiva per PlayStation3, tuttavia divergenze creative posero fine al rapporto con Sony. Lo sviluppo di Adrift venne interrotto e ciò che rimaneva del progetto venne riutilizzato per la creazione di Remember Me. Durante lo sviluppo del nuovo titolo, Dontnod ebbe non poche difficoltà a trovare un produttore che accettasse di finanziare un gioco con una donna come protagonista, alcuni gli risposero che un gioco per avere successo deve avere un maschio come protagonista.|Dontnod: "Publishers said you can't have a female character" Alla fine, il gioco venne finanziato da Capcom. Remember Me venne ufficialmente annunciato durante la del 2012. All'inizio il suo rilascio venne programmato per il Maggio del 2013, ma a un certo punto venne rimandato per Giugno. Remember Me venne rilasciato il 3 Giugno, una settimana prima del nuovo titolo di Naughty Dog, .Released on June 14 Scarsamente pubblicizzato da Capcom, ricevette varie recensioni positive e negative e un moderato interesse da parte del pubblico.[http://www.gamerankings.com/xbox360/640642-remember-me/articles.html Remember Me for PlayStation 3 Reviews Difficoltà economiche Il 31 Gennaio del 2014, Gamasutra dichiarò che diversi media francesi stavano riportando la notizia che Dontnod Entertainment era stata dichiarata in "redressement judiciaire", l'equivalente francese della bancarotta. Nonostante ciò, il CEO di Dontnod, Oskar Guilbert, dichiarò che la compagnia non si trovava affatto in bancarotta. "Non c'è bancarotta, Dontnod non si trova in bancarotta... Noi siamo in quello che in Francia chiamiamo 'amministrazione controllata' che ha lo scopo di permetterci di riorganizzare la nostra linea produttiva in una diversa direzione."Remember Me Studio Dontnod Files For BankruptcyNeoGaf - Dontnod Entertainment (Remember Me) in financial trouble Progetti futuri Collaborazione con Square Enix Dopo Remember Me, Dontnod iniziò la ricerca di un finanziatore per la sua nuova Proprietà Intellettuale, originariamente intitolata; What If?NeoGaf - DONTNOD (Remember me) receives public funding for IP called 'What if?'. Guilbert dichiarò; "Abbiamo iniziato nuovi progetti e questi nuovi progetti hanno bisogno di investimenti, quindi abbiamo deciso di riorganizzare la compagnia in vista di questi obiettivi. Questo è il motivo per cui abbiamo fatto ricorso all'amministrazione controllata." Nel Giugno del 2014, il sito sui videogiochi IGN.com annunciò che Dontnod Entertainment stava collaborando con Square Enix per una nuovo titolo rivolto alle "piattaforme digitali".REMEMBER ME DEVELOPER DONTNOD CREATING NEW GAME WITH SQUARE ENIX In seguito, durante la Gamescom 2014, Square Enix ha ufficialmente annunciato il gioco, Life Is Strange.Square Enix's New Game Is Something Completely DifferentSQUARE ENIX & DONTNOD ENTERTAINMENT ANNOUNCE LIFE IS STRANGE In base a quanto dichiarato da Jean-Maxime Moris, il gioco è un'avventura grafica punta e clicca simile a e'' , suddiviso in cinque episodi e distribuito solo sulle piattaforme digitali.GAMESCOM 2014: SQUARE ENIX AND REMEMBER ME DEV ANNOUNCE LIFE IS STRANGE Il primo episodio di ''Life Is Strange è stato rilasciato su PC, Xbox One, PlayStation 3 e PlayStation 4 il 30 Gennaio 2015.LIFE IS STRANGE GETS A RELEASE DATE AND PRICING INFO ''VAMPYR'' Poco tempo dopo l'annuncio ufficiale di Life Is Strange, Gamespot.com rivelò che DONTNOD stava collaborando con un altro produttore su un RPG per e . Secondo un sito francese di annunci di lavoro, emploi.afjv.com, Dontnod era alla ricerca di "un game/level designer d'esperienza con una solida conoscenza dei RPG/ARPG per lavorare su un nuovo progetto per le console".Job offer Dontnod EntertainmentRemember Me Dev Working on New PS4, Xbox One RPGRemember Me developer working on RPG of some kind Il 20 Gennaio 2015, Dontnod annunciò ufficialmente la sua collaborazione con Focus Home Interactive e il titolo del suo prossimo gioco, VAMPYR.[http://www.gamerheadlines.com/2015/01/world-war-vampire-rpg-vampyr-announced World Ward I RPG VAMPYR Announced]New RPG VAMPYR in development at Dontnod EntertainmentWorld War I Vampire RPG revealed Membri *Oskar Guilbert (Fondatore, Presidente, 2008-Presente) *Alain Damasio (Fondatore, scrittore, 2008-Presente) *Jean-Maxime Moris (Fondatore, direttore creativo, 2008-Presente) *Aleksi Briclot (Fondatore, illuestratore, 2008-Presente) *Hervé Bonin (Fondatore, progettista di produzione, 2008-Presente) *Michel Koch (Concept artist, 2008-Presente) *Stéphane Beauverger (Scrittore, Remember Me, 2008-Presente) *Christian Divine (Scrittore, Life Is Strange, 2008-Presente) *Scott Blows (Community Manager, Life Is Strange, ???-Presente) *Luc Baghadoust (Sconosciuto, Life Is Strange, ???-Presente) Link esterni *Sito ufficiale *Profilo Linkedin *Twitter Ufficiale Twitters degli sviluppatori *@DONTNOD_Oskar - Oskar Guilbert - Twitter.com *@DONTNOD_Jmax - Jean-Maxime Moris - Twitter.com *@DONTNOD_Michel - Michel Koch - Twitter.com *@luc_baghadoust - Luc Baghadoust - Twitter.com *@Chris_dvine - Christian Divine - Twitter.com *@DamienCharbon - Damien Charbon - Twitter.com *@JamrozGary - Jamroz Gary - Twitter.com *@Samhocevar - Sam Hocevar - Twitter.com *@Edouardcaplain - Edouard Caplain - Twitter.com Note